Cerita Aib Para Idol
by Tochiotome-chan
Summary: Drabbles pendek yang berisi cerita-cerita aib member STARISH dan Quartet Night yang pasti memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan sama publik. (Banyak OOC-ness. Don't like, don't read) [CHAPTER UPDATED! Otoya's story] "Tunggu, maksud Mbak main tenis?"/"S-saya wartawan majalah Bobo, Mbak."/"Nama saya Agus."/"Akan kuhabisi orang itu karena sudah macam-macam dengan Otoya..."
1. Prologue

**Cerita Aib Para Idol**

**by Tochiotome-chan**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Gaje, bahasa baku, humor gagal, fanfic nista,**** OOC,**** ngekopas dari beberapa ceritanya Radithya Dika, kadang ada bahasa kasar nyangsang, dll, dst, dsb.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Haruka sibuk membuat lagu-lagu baru untuk STARISH. Ia menggumamkan beberapa nada lalu menulisnya dalam not balok jika ia merasa nada itu cocok. Tapi jujur saja, ini agak membosankan.

Tidak, bukannya Haruka sudah tidak senang mengkomposisikan lagu. Hanya saja hari ini ada yang kurang…

Oh iya, 'kan semua anggota STARISH dan Quartet Night sedang ada kerjaan. Pantas saja terasa sepi, hari ini hanya ada Haruka yang ada di asrama Master Course.

"Karena udah biasa berisik jadinya kalau hening malah hilang konsentrasi ya…" gumamnya. Iya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sekeliling gedung asrama Master Course. Sesekali masuk ke asrama laki-laki untuk iseng mengecek barang-barang mereka. Tenang, Haruka tidak akan menjual barang anak-anak STARISH atau Quartet Night. Dia 'kan terlalu manis dan baik untuk mengambil barang mereka demi kepentingan pribadi. Tiba-tiba ada satu buku di kamar Cecil dan Camus yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Loh? Buku apa nih?" kata Haruka sambil mengangkat buku tersebut. Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal—hanya berisi beberapa lembar—tapi desain cover-nya sangat menarik. Seperti buku sihir dari zaman dulu.

"Jangan-jangan buku sihirnya Cecil-san?"

Ah, bocah itu memang punya banyak benda ajaib. Mungkin dia dikutuk menjadi kucing karena keteledorannya sendiri dalam menangani alat-alat sihir. Tapi itu bukan kecemasan Haruka sekarang. Dia makin lama menjadi semakin—kalau remaja zaman sekarang bilangnya—kepo untuk mengetahui isi buku itu. Pelan-pelan ia membuka buku misterius tersebut.

Kosong.

Benar-benar kosong. Sampai ia membuka halaman terakhir, yang ada hanyalah kertas kosong yang sudah agak usang. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun.

"Kenapa kosong…?" gumam gadis berambut _peach_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba buku tersebut membuka halaman pertama dengan sendirinya dan membuat Haruka sangat kaget. Ia hampir menjatuhkan buku tersebut ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan muncul di halaman tersebut.

'_Anak-anak BERBINTANG dan Empat Malam menghimbau anda agar hidung besar anda tidak dipakai untuk mengendus urusan kami dan mencampurinya._'

Rasanya Haruka pernah membaca sesuatu yang hampir sama dengan kalimat itu…

Ia pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri sambil menenteng buku misterius tersebut. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau ia pinjam sebentar bukunya? Haruka hanya ingin mengetes sesuatu kok.

Gadis komposer tersebut menaruh buku itu di mejanya lalu ia mencari-cari sebuah novel diantara koleksinya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia segera mencari sebuah kalimat di novel tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia menutup novel itu dan membuka kembali buku yang ia temukan di kamar CamCil(?).

"_Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak berguna._"

Huruf-huruf bermunculan di seluruh buku itu. Haruka menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Emangnya cuma kalian yang koleksi novel Heri Potret? Gue juga kali."

Haruka duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mulai membaca isi buku itu…

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**A/N: Haaaii, minnaaaaa! Watashi wa Chio desu! Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan FFN aku mencoba untuk kambek(?) ke situs ini. Gara-gara Kuriboh Kalap nih, aku jadi keracunan Uta no Prince-sama. Yaudah tau-tau dapet plotbunny buat bikin fanfic gaje beginian.**

**Gimana? Prologue-nya bikin kepo nggak? Tenang, aku bakal apdet bentar lagi kok. /kapan?**

**Tapiiii, aku punya kebiasaan jelek buat ngehapus fanfic-ku yang bukan one-shot kalau aku ngerasa feedback-nya kurang. Jadi, jangan malu-malu ninggalin review buat fanfic ini yah kalau kamu kepo sama kelanjutannya dan isi buku misterius yang ditemukan Haruka. /author nafsu review ini**

**See you next time~**


	2. Otoya's Story

**Cerita Aib Para Idol**

**by Tochiotome-chan**

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Gaje, bahasa tidak baku, humor gagal, fanfic nista, OOC, ngekopas dari beberapa ceritanya Radithya Dika, kadang ada bahasa kasar nyangsang, dll, dst, dsb.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Otoya's Story**

Berhubung Cecil ngajakkin kita buat nulis cerita paling aib kita di buku sihirnya ini, yaudah gua tulis nih. Biar seru-seruan aja sih katanya. Semoga aja sihir dia manjur buat nyembunyiin semua tulisan kita soalnya cerita gua aib banget.

Pokoknya semua berawal dari pas Shining SauceTomato(?) nyuruh anak-anak STARISH buat nyamar jadi profesi selain idol di sekeliling kita. Sehariiiiii aja. Kita 'kan waktu itu baru pertama masuk Master Course, jadi kita iya-iya aja. Tokiya disuruh nyamar jadi managernya Quartet Night secara gantian per orang, Masato jadi make-up artist, Syo jadi sutradara sebuah FTV yang gaje, Natsuki jadi photographer, Haruka jadi asisten di gedung yang suka kita gunain buat ngerekam, gua jadi wartawan, dan Ren jadi… tukang sapu di asrama Master Course…

Kita bener-bener nggak ada pengalaman dalam semua bidang yang ditugaskan ke kita jadi hasil kerjaan kita ancur banget. Shining mah emang suka iseng.

Tapi gua ngaku kalo jadi wartawan sementara itu lumayan seru sih. Cari tema, cari narasumber yang cocok, bikin pertanyaan, kejar-kejar narasumber tersebut, catet jawaban si narasumber, dan akhirnya catetan kita dibikin jadi karya tulis.

Cuman—entah gua yang emang waktu itu lagi bolot maksimum—menurut gua pengalaman hari itu gaje banget.

Pertama gua udah nentuin tema gua untuk menanyakan manga yang sedang populer. Udah gua bikin pertanyaan-pertanyaan penting dengan 5w1h—gini-gini gua masih inget dong pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, eh, Bahasa Jepang gua. Dan gua berpendapat kalau narasumber yang paling cocok itu mbak-mbak di toko buku. Yaudah, gua langsung cabut ke toko buku terdekat yang jualan banyak manga.

Toko buku waktu itu lagi rame dan bising. Gua mau _interview_ si mbak-mbak aja ribetnya naujubillah. 'Kan gua kudu ati-ati supaya penyamaran gua nggak kebongkar. Akhirnya setelah desek-desekan sama orang yang lagi ngantri di kassa, dapet gua dapet juga kesempatan buat wawancara. Cihuy!

Gua tanyain tuh si mbak-mbak itu pertanyaan yang udah gua siapin. Entah gua doang yang ngerasa atau kagak tapi kayaknya tuh mbak-mbak mau ngegodain gua dalam beberapa kesempatan deh.

Akhirnya sampe juga gua ke pertanyaan utama gua.

"Mbak, manga yang lagi populer belakangan ini apa ya?" tanya gua.

"Ummmm… kalau diliat dari jumlah pembeliannya sih manga Prince of _Penis_, Mas," dia jawab.

Gua langsung membeku. BARU TAUK GUA ADA MANGA JUDULNYA PRINCE OF PENIS! MANA GITU LAGI POPULER PULA!

Oke, gua tauk dunia manga itu agak aneh, tapi nggak gini juga! Judulnya ada 'prince'-nya pula. Manga macam apa tuh?! Manga yang menceritakan tentang pangeran yang memiliki pen*s terbesar di kerajaannya?! Udah keracunan apa dunia ini?!

Ngomong-ngomong bagi orang-orang yang nganggep gua sangaaaaat, sangaaaaaaat polos, jangan ketipu. Sejak dicekokin ama doujin NatsuSyo R-18 milik Tomo dulu pas mau debut, gua udah nggak terlalu inosen lagi. Tapi masih 'nggak terlalu' loh ya! Bukannya gua udah jadi semacam orang mesum yang kerjaannya nyari video/doujin/fanfic R-18 mulu kok.

"A-anu, ceritanya tentang apa ya?" Gua berusaha untuk _positive thinking_. Mungkin cuma judulnya yang ambigu.

"Tentang orang yang seneng banget main _penis_ gitu deh, Mas."

Mata gua langsung melotot.

YA TUHAN, PLOT MACAM APA ITU?! KENAPA MANGA DENGAN PLOT KAYAK BEGITU BISA JADI POPULER?! MENDINGAN MANGA TOKYO GOL ATAU PARAH-SYTE KEMANA-MANA INI MAAAAAHH!

"Kenapa, Mas? Emang Mas nggak suka main _penis_?" lanjut si mbak-mbak itu.

Gua nggak tau harus ngomong apa. Masa iya gua jawab, "Iyaaaaa, saya senaaaaang sekali main pen*s kalo temen dan senpai yang satu kamar sama saya lagi nggak ada." Mau dibawa ke mana harga diri gua?! Eh, bukannya yang tadi itu fakta di dunia nyata ya…Gua cuma bercanda kok, hehehe…

"Oiya, di situ juga ceritanya si tokoh utamanya berjuang keras biar bisa ngalahin lawan-lawannya main _penis_." ASTAGA, SAMPE ADA LAWANNYA SEGALA.

"A-ada lawannya ya, Mbak?"

"Iyalah, Mas. Mas nggak pernah main _penis_ atau ngeliatin orang main _penis_ gitu?" tanya dia. "Yang olahraga itu loh, Mas. Masa nggak tau sih?"

Gua mikir dulu. Olahraga…? Jangan-jangan yang dia maksud itu…

"Tunggu, maksud Mbak main **tenis**?! Jadi dari tadi kita lagi ngomongin manga yang judulnya Prince of **Tennis**?!" teriak gua.

"Iyalah! Emang Mas kira apaan?"

Pertanyaan si mbak itu nggak gua jawab gara-gara gua udah terlanjur nnggakak sampe nggak bisa berenti. Daripada gua malu-maluin diri gua lebih lanjut akhirnya gua memutuskan buat ngacir dari tuh toko buku.

Wawancara yang pertama, GAGAL TOTAL.

Setelah minum beberapa kapsul M*stin buat nenangin diri gua dan konsultasi ke Mbah Gugel, gua milih seorang gitaris buat jadi narasumber berikutnya. Untung nih gitaris apartemennya deket sini.

Gua rada jijik sih, berhubung si gitaris yang bernama Mikhael ('Kh'-nya diteken) ini ternyata gay. Oke, gua nggak boleh komen sih tentang itu berhubung gua sendiri juga humu dan suka sama Tokiya.

… Waaaaaaahh! Lupakan yang tadi gua bilang!

Gua ngebuat ulang semua pertanyaan gua. Harusnya sih wawancara kali ini lebih gampang soalnya gua sendiri 'kan menggeluti dunia pergitaran. Nggak bakal ancur 'kan wawancara yang ini?

… Ya 'kan…?

(_Gua nggak tau betapa salahnya gua waktu itu._)

Pas dateng ke apartemen si Mikhael, gua kunjungin dulu resepsionisnya. Iyalah, di internet kagak ditulis dia tinggal di kamar nomor berapa.

Mbak-mbak yang jadi resepsionisnya lagi sibuk ngetik sesuatu di komputernya. Gua nggak tau pasti cuman dari raut mukanya kayaknya dia lagi nulis _something_ yang nggak senonoh nih. Gila, dasar mbak-mbak jaman sekarang.

"Permisi, Mbak…"

Dia masih sibuk ngetik. Yah, dikacangin nih gua.

"Permisi, Mbaaaaaak…!"

Nih mbak-mbak congek atau apa?

"MBAAAAAAAAKK! PERMISI, MBAAAAAAKK!"

"O-oh! I-iya, a-ada apa, Mas?" kata tuh resepsionis sambil gelagapan. "Maaf, Mas, udah manggil dari tadi ya? Maklum, pendengaran saya kurang bagus."

Hem, pantes.

"Kamarnya Mikhael yang gitaris itu nomor berapa ya, Mbaaaaakk…?!" Berhubung gua udah tauk kalo si mbak ini congekan akhirnya gua memutuskan buat ngencengin suara gua. Rasanya gua bisa sakit tenggorokan deh kalo ngomong sama dia terus.

"Mikhael ya, kamar nomor 9, lantai 5, Mas."

Sip dah, langsung cabut ke lantai 5 kalo gitu. Gua pengen pulang cepet-cepet soalnya.

Tapi baru aja gua mau pergi, tau-tau si mbak itu manggil gua. "Eeeehh, tunggu, Mas! Mas wartawan 'kan? Maaf ya, tapi saya disuruh sama atasan saya buat nyatet wartawan yang dateng buat wawancara Pak Mikhael. Mas dari perusahaan apa ya?"

Mampus, gua nggak antisipasi kalo gua bakal ditanyain kayak beginian. Gua bilang aja perusahaan majalah pertama yang muncul di otak gua.

"S-saya wartawan majalah Bobo, Mbak."

Ah, gua tau gua biasanya juga bego tapi gua merasa lebih bego sekarang.

Tapi yang lebih, lebih bego lagi adalah ternyata si mbak itu percaya sama gua dan nulis gede-gede 'BOBO' di kertas kecil.

"Kalau nama Mas sendiri?"

"N-nama saya… Nama saya adalah…"

Nggak mungkin dong gua bilang nama gua Ittoki Otoya. Buat apa penyamaran gua kalo kayak begitu? Akhirnya kayak tadi, gua sebut aja nama pertama yang lewat di otak.

"Nama saya Agus."

Ngek.

"…"

ASTAGA, KENAPA MALAH AGUS?! DASAR OTAK TOLOL! NGGAK ADA NAMA YANG LEBIH BAGUS APA?!

"Oh, Mas Angus ya."

Looohh? Kenapa dia dengernya jadi 'Angus'?! Mendingan Agus kemana-mana kalo gini maaaaaahh!

"Bukan Angus, Mbak. Nama saya Agus."

"Iya, Angus 'kan?"

"Bukan, Mbak! Agus, Mbak! Agus!"

"Iya, Angus!"

"AGUS, MBAAAAAAAKK! AGUUUUUSSS!"

"IYA, SAYA BILANG JUGA ANGUS, MAAAAASSS!"

"BUKAN, MBAK. TAPI ANGUS—"

Yah, kenapa malah gua sendiri yang salah ngomong?!

"Iya, Angus 'kan, Mas?!"

"…Terserah deh, Mbak."

Pasrah dengan nama Angus, gua pun memilih untuk nggak ngambil ribet dan pergi ke kamarnya Mikhael. Alamak, bisa ke mana muka gua kalau Haruka sampe tau gua nyamar pake nama yang Maji Febeles 2000% yaitu Angus? Walaupun gua yakin kalau Tokiya yang tau, mungkin dia masih maklum…

… Aaaaaaaaahh, keceplosan tentang Tokiya lagiiiii! Jadi maluuuuuu!

(**Author: EAAAAAAAAAAKK! CIYA, CIYA, CIYAAAAA! /digampar**)

P-pokoknya, gua ketok-ketok pintu kamarnya si Mikhael. Tuh pintu kebuka dengan kekuatan dahsyat yang sedahsyat rasa cokelatnya C*co Cr*nch dan nyaris ngejepit kaki gua. Nih orang kayaknya nggak selow amat.

"Yeeeeessshh? Who isssshh iiiiitttt?" kata seorang bapak-bapak kumisan yang kalau menurut Mbah Gugel adalah Mikhael. Eh, tapi demi apa cara ngomongnya begini? Bikin merinding amat!

"Anu… Saya wartawan yang mau wawancara—"

"Oooooohh, Bang Anguuuussshh yang dharrrriiii majjalaaaahhh Bobooohh yaaaaahhh? Aaaaaahh, shilahkannnn mahsukh, Baaaaaaang!"

Bang? Duh, gua jadi merinding berat dipanggil 'Bang' sama orang kayak begini. Dan kenapa dia harus mendesah di kalimat terakhir sih?! Tapi apa daya, gua cuma bisa menyunggingkan senyuman yang—suka dibilang diem-diem sama Tokiya sih—manis sekaleh dan bikin klepek-klepek.

"Permisi…" kata gua pelan-pelan. Tau-tau ada suara dari dalam kamar yang bikin jantung gua nyaris copot.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHH, MAAASSS! TAMPAR AKU, MAS! TAMPAAAAAARR!_"

YA AMPUN, SUARA APAAN TUH?! GUA SALAH MASUK KAMAR ATAU GIMANA?! AAAAAAAAAA, GUA GAMAU SIFAT INOSEN GUA LEPAS GARA-GARA MASUK KAMAR KAYAK BEGINIAAAAANN!

"Mahaaaaaaff, ithu ringthone hapeh sayaaaaaaahhh. Hihihihihihihihii~"

Ringtone macem apaan tuh? Mana gitu si Mikhael pake ketawa ala Kuntilanak pula. Astaga… Gua cancel aja kali yak wawancara yang ini?

"Jadi, Pak Mikhael…"

"Phanggil 'Ayank' atau 'Sweetheart' ajah, Baaaaang."

"… Tidak, terima kasih. Saya panggil Pak Mikael aja deh. Jadi, Pak Mikhael, bapak sudah berapa lama menggeluti seni gitar klasik, Pak?"

"Menggeluti ituh apah yaaaahh, Baaaaaang?"

Yah, dia nggak tau pula menggeluti itu apaan. Masalahnya gua juga nggak tau jelasinnya gimana.

"Um… Menggeluti itu…"

Mampus, udah keringet dingin nih gua.

"Menggeluti itu…"

"Iyaaaaaaahh, Baaaaaaaang…?"

"Menggeluti itu…mendalami."

_Krik, krik, krik, krik._

Itu jangkrik dari mana lagi? Udah tau gua lagi Poc*ri Sweat—eh, sweatdrop sama jawaban gua sendiri tuh jangkrik malah seenaknya dewe berbunyi. Ah, gua pengen gantung diri kalo begini mah.

Makhluk bernama Mikhael itu tampak berkerut wajah, mendadak warna mukanya berubah dari putih ke merah dari merah ke ungu dari ungu ke biru dan dari biru ke hitam. Sialnya muka dia nge-stuck di warna hitam. Yah, kenapa nggak nila kayak rambutnya Tokiya aja sih?

(_Tunggu, kok kayaknya_ face changing _itu bikin dejabu ya? Kayak seorang guru alien aneh di fandom nun jauh di sana—)_

"Mendalamiiiihhh manahnyaaaaahh?"

"Men… itu... maksudnya… itu…"

"Bagihaaaaaan manahnyaaaaahh yang haruuuussssh didalamiiiihhh?"

"Bagian… itu loh… yang anu…"

Kenapa jadi gua yang ambigu? Gua 'kan makhluk terinosen di STARISH! Apa karena gua abis liat iklan Mie Sed*p Rasa Nusantara? Atau gua abis liat humu di depan gua jadinya gua pengen makan mie kayak yang di iklan Mie S*dap Rasa Nusantara? Yah… hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Begini, pak Mikhael. Anda tahu kan maksud saya dalam menggeluti dunia bermain gitar?"

"Aaaaaah…sayaaahh tihdaaaaakh phernah "bermain" dhengaaaaan githaaaaar, nggak muhat Baaaaaaang. Nantih therjaaaadi hal yang thidaaaakh diinginkaaaaan."

"Ap… ap… ap… APANYA YANG… APANYA YANG GA MUAAAT?"

"Makshuuuut Abaaaang ehmang mahiiiin yang manaaaahh? Abang mahuuuuu mahiiiiin samah shayaaaaa?"

"AMIT! MENDINGAN GUA MAIN SAMA REN! MAHO PEDO! GUA BANTAI LU!"

Loh, loh, loh, loh, loooohhh? Kok gua jadi psycho?! Gua bukan Natsuki yang punya _double personality_!

Baik gua harus mengembalikan sifat inosen dan _sweet_ gua dan setidaknya gua harus bernarasi untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang terjadi baik dalam situasi atau kondisi. Sekarang saya(?) akan mengembalikan pertanyaan kepada kalian para readers. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika ada seseorang di hadapan kalian, HUMU, UZUR DAN PEDO menjebak kalian dengan pertanyaan level normal ke bawah yang pasti kalian tolak mentah- mentah dengan gelengan beringas?

… Lupakan.

Gua sempat berpikir bahwa si Mikhael ini mantan sebuah band dimensi lain bernama The Robotgedegzz atau mungkin The EMONsta. Karena bukti nyata dan paten yang gua bayangin adalah ketika wartawan bertanya mengapa nama bandnya The Robotgedegzz atau The EMONsta dia akan menjawab: itu mengingatkan saya akan masa kecil saya.

Absurd ya? Sudahlah, itu pikiran sekelebat gua…

Ngomong-ngomong sampe mana tadi cerita gua? Oiya, gua teriak kayak psikopat ke si Mikhael.

Tau-tau gua hape gua bunyi tanda si hape tersebut lagi dapet SMS. Yatta! Bagi gua pas saat itu ya tuh SMS kayak penyelamat hidup gua, kayak cahaya dalam kegelapan. Kayak lapisan dalam T*ngo yang berapa lapis? Ratusan. Kayak Masato dalam tempat tidurnya Ren. Kayak—

… Lupakan. Lagi.

Apalagi pas gua tau kalo itu SMS dari Tokiya. Waaaaaahh, gua langsung masang senyum Peps*dent lengkap dengan sparkles dan lupa sama sekali kalau gua lagi berada di kamar seorang om-om maho pedo. Isi SMS-nya cuma gini sih, "Cepet balik." Tapi astagaaaaaayyy, tuh dua kata berhasil ngebuat gua membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, terbang bareng paus akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang paling maniiiiiiiisss!

"Iiiiiihh sii abaaaaaaang! Siapaaaaahh yaaaang ehsemheeeesh?! Malah shenyam-shenyum gituuuuuhh, aaaaaaaahh!"

Seperti yang gua bilang sebelumnya gua lupa samsek kalau gua lagi di dalam kamar seorang Mikhael.

"A-anou… Saya sudah dicariin Toki—maksud saya, editor saya. Saya permisi dulu…"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh, Mikhael nggak shuddiiiiihhh Abang puhlaaaaaang!" Dan abis teriak begitu lu tau apa yang dia lakukan? DIA NERJANG GUA SAMPE NYUNGSEP DI LANTAI DAN DIA NINDIH GUA BIAR NGGAK BISA BERDIRI! AAAAAAAAAAHHH, DEMI BULU KETEKNYA REIJI, GUA TAKUUUUUTT!

"P-Pak Mikhael mau ngapain?!"

"Mahu mahiiiinnn shamaaaa Bang Anguuuuussshh!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! MAIN APA?!"

"Mahin chongklak!"

_Krik_.

Eh? Apa? Congklak?

"T-tunggu… Main congklak yang masuk-masukin kerang-kerang kecil ke papan yang isinya lubang itu…? Daritadi Pak Mikhael ngajakkin main itu…?"

"Iyah atuh, bhang! Makhanya eikhe bhingung pas bhilang mahin sama ghitar! 'Khan nggak muhaaaattt!"

…

Ah, emang hari itu gua lagi bolot maksimum kayaknya. Atau gua sekarang udah kagak inosen lagi gara-gara dicekokkin doujin yaoi R-18 mulu ama Mbak Tomochika? Mungkin dua-duanya…

Pada akhirnya gua berhasil pulang abis main congklak sekali sama Pak Mikhael. Dan pada akhirnya juga gua malah nggak jadi wawancara dan lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang aja. Udah lelah nih jiwa raga gua.

Tapi… kenapa seharian itu gua rada ngerasa kayak ada yang ngawasin gua dari jauh, ya…?

**-To be continued-**

**OMAKE**

Dari sebuah atap gedung yang tidak jauh dengan apartemen Mikhael, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut nila yang mengawasi kamar Mikhael dengan sepasang teropong. Sesekali ia menggeram ketika melihat Mikhael terlalu dekat dengan Otoya.

"_P-Pak Mikhael mau ngapain?!_"

Semua yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu telah ia dengar melalui _headset_. Malah bukan hanya di ruangan itu—sejak Otoya pergi meninggalkan Master Course, ia sudah mendengar _segala_ yang terjadi di sekitar Otoya. Singkat kata, diam-diam ia sudah menaruh penyadap di tubuh Otoya.

Kertas yang bertuliskan '_JADWAL MEMBER QUARTET NIGHT'_ ia remas dengan keras ketika Mikhael menerjang Otoya ke lantai. Ia menatap kertas itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kamar apartemen Mikhael. "Persetan dengan menjadi manager Quartet Night…", desisnya. "Akan kuhabisi orang itu karena sudah macam-macam dengan Otoya…"

Dan dengan itu, Ichinose Tokiya pun beranjak pergi dari gedung tersebut.

* * *

**A/N: …**_**I knew I shouldn't make a fanfic when I'm busy with National Exams…**_** /nangis**

**Nee, udah berapa lama sejak saya nge-post Prologue? Dua bulan, ya? Mana gitu di chapter ini kayaknya semuanya jadi OOC banget pula. Ahahahahaha… /ketawa miris**

**Maaf deh, abisnya saya banyak tugas dan ditambah sekalinya saya ada **_**free time **_**saya terlalu mager pula. Tapi makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat ngebaca prologue pendeknya kemaren. Semoga kalian juga ngebaca chapter 1 ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya! Semoga kalian mau baca terus sampe chap terakhir walaupun fic ini butuh waktu mungkin bertahun-tahun buat selesai ya!**

_**Special thanks**_** buat Kuriboh Kalap, Itsana Uchiha, dan anon jessica atas reviewnya~!**

**Mata nee~!**

_**Next chapter: Tokiya's Story**_


End file.
